She's Not My Girlfriend!
by Crystalgurl101
Summary: FINISHED! Sparkle starts spreading lies that Hamtaro is her boyfriend. When Bijou finds out, she's crushed. But Hamtaro secretly has feelings for Bijou! Will they be together in the end? HB. Rated T for language. R&R.
1. Bijou's Problem

She's Not My Girlfriend!

**A/N: Hi peoples! This is crystalgurl101. You've probably seen me before from "Childhood Friends" and "Party For Two", it's sequel. Well, I came up with this idea, and I hope you guys like it. And it's "HxB vs. HxS". Well, here's chapter 1! Enjoy!**

§

* * *

Chapter 1: Bijou's Problem

The young hamster sighed as she sat alone facing the vast field of dandelions. The sound of laughter hung in the air not too far away. She already knew those were her friends, the Ham-Hams. But right now, she wasn't in the mood to play with them. She just wanted to think. Think about Him.

It's been a while since Bijou developed a crush on the young boy. His curiosity attracted him, as well as his playful nature. He was very sweet and brave. Always willing to help. But he was very naive and clueless about many things, especially when it came to romance. But ironically, he made a great cupid! Bijou was also convinced that he was just about the cutest boy on earth.

Sandy and Pashmina had urged Bijou to tell them who was her guy of interest not too long ago. Eventually, Bijou had no choice but to confess. Crystal, their new friend, said it was obvious.

"Bijou?"

The french hamster perked up at the sound of His voice. So bright and cheerful. But so full of concern. Next thing she knew, He was hovering over her. She started to blush furiously.

"B-Bo-Bonjour, H-Ha-Hamtaro.." Bijou stumbled in her words. "Bij, you okay? You sound nervous!" Hamtaro asked as he sat next to his friend. Bijou mentally kicked herself. How **stupid **she was to stutter! "Oui, I am fine. Thank you for worrying. Why are you not playing Tag with zee ozzers?" it was Bijou's turn to now ask.

"I was worried about you. You haven't been playing along with us lately. I mean, even **Sparkle **has been playing games with us!" Hamtaro said.

Bijou almost flinched at the sound of Sparkle's name. After her nationwide tour with her pop star human, Glitter, she and Sparkle took a break at their town(mainly because Glitter wanted another shot with Travis). Sparkle started to come to clubhouse every now and then. She wasn't an official Ham-Ham, but eventually, her visits became more frequent.

The strange part was, Sparkle was much nicer than her last visit. But from the very first day they met Sparkle, Bijou always had had a gut feeling Sparkle never liked the Ham-Hams. **Especially **not Bijou herself. But now, Sparkle was much more friendlier and patient.

Stan, the tiger-striped flirt of the gang, continuously bragged that Sparkle always visited because she was "warming up to him". But Sandy, his valley-girl twin sister, denied it every time with a cold snappy comment.

Crystal would roll her eyes.(**A/N: You all remember Crystal from "Childhood Friends" and "Party For Two", right?**) She was very close andconnected with Stan, on account they had known each other for a long time. Though, it was pretty obvious that Sparkle was highly annoyed whenever Stan hit on her with his flirty punchlines.

However, it seemed to Bijou that Sparkle was more interested in Hamtaro than anyone else in the clubhouse. She smiled the brightest and said hi the loudest whenever he came into a room. She loved to talk and boast to him about her travels around the world, which kept Hamtaro hanging to every word she said. If Hamtaro would ever talk to her, she would even slightly blush and giggle in a flirty sort of way. But what ticked Bijou the most was when she and Hamtaro were alone chatting, Sparkle would barge in and literally drag Hamtaro away. It was like she wanted Hamtaro only for herself. This seriously bothered Bijou.

Sparkle wasn't as nice to Bijou as to the others. Bijou never understood why. She was always polite to the girl and never bumped into her without apologizing! But if Sparkle's dislike for Bijou was true, then the feeling was secretly mutual.

"Bijou? **Biiiijoooouuuu! **Are you in there?" Hamtaro snapped his fingers in front of her face. She fell back into reality. "Geez, Bij! You've been doing that alot lately! Do you wanna talk about something?" Hamtaro looked at Bijou softly.

Bijou smiled and lowered her head to keep him from seeing the red splashing onto her face. He was **so **cute when he was worried! But then again, he was cute all the time! "I am alright...actually...there eez **one **thing I have been meaning to tell you!" Bijou said timidly.

_Just say eet! Say you like him..more than just a friend zhat eez!_

"What is it? You can tell me anything!" Hamtaro smiled his innocent cheery smile. Bijou mentally squealed. "Well...eet eez zhat...I-I...I...haveyoueverlikedsomeonebefore?" Bijou quickly changed the subject. _Damn you, Bijou! What did you do zhat for?_ she scolded herself. But it was too late. The question was already asked. The subject had been changed.

"Heke?" Hamtaro put on his naive look on his face. "Well...I dunno! How is it **feel **to like someone?" he asked. Bijou smiled. She closed her eyes to think. The breeze tickled her fur.

"To like someone...eet feels...wonderful.." Bijou fixed one of the blue bows tied around her hair. "Whenever you see him/her, you get a bouncy feeling in you stomach. You cannot help but smile when he/she looks at you. And when you talk to zhem, you feel all light-headed and nervous trying to impress zhem or make zhem laugh at your silly jokes." When she opened her eyes, she saw Hamtaro smiling.

"You know, I sometimes feel like that too! I get all wierd inside when I'm around this **one** girl!" Hamtaro said. "Really? Whom do you feel zhat around?" Bijou blurted out. She blushed and looked down, but Hamtaro simply chuckled. "It's hard to say, but I feel that way around y--"

"YOO-HOOOO! **HAAMTAAAAROOOO!**" Sparkle's big mouth shattered the moment of truth. Bijou couldn't help but frown, but forced a smile on her face when she saw the pigtailed female brushing past the bushes.

"Hi, Sparkle!" Hamtaro didn't seem at all annoyed by Sparkle interrupting he and Bijou's conversation. That was another reason why Bijou liked Hamtaro: he was patient and polite.

"Tee-hee! Hello Hamtaro! Oh...Bijou. I didn't see you there for a second!" Sparkle's pink blush and flirty smile vanished when she noticed Bijou. Bijou stared at her feet, not spotting the almost-digusted look Sparkle was throwing at her. "Bonjour Sparkle..." Bijou replied timidly.

"I didn't mean to barge into your conversation like that.." _Yes, you did!_ Bijou thought in envy. "..but Hamtaro, do you have a sec?" Sparkle asked the orange and white male. "Uh, sure--" Hamtaro barely finished his answer. "**Great!** You wouldn't mind if I stole him for a few minutes, would you, Bij?" Sparkle smiled. To Bijou, it looked more like a smirk.

Bijou wanted to yell, "YES, I **DO **MIND, YOU LITTLE FAKE! SO LEAVE ME AND HAMTARO ALONE, BITCH!" but kept her cool instead. The use of such language was completely unnecessary. And besides, what would Hamtaro think of her then?

"Non. Go ahead." Bijou answered miserably. "Brilliant!" Sparkle piped up. She grabbed Hamtaro's paw, making them both blush lightly. "C'mon, Hamtaro!" Sparkle helped him stand, and they both began to walk off.

"U-Uhh...see ya' later Bijou!" Hamtaro turned around and waved. Bijou waved as well, smiling weakly. Then, she saw Sparkle squeeze and jerk Hamtaro's paw slightly.

When they were out of sight, Bijou almost started to cry. She was once again alone. "Sparkle just has to **ruin** everything! Then again, why do I have such hatred towards her? Am I **jealous **zhat Hamtaro shows so much interest towards her?" she asked to particularly no one.

"Eez she now zee 'Special Girl' in Hamtaro's life? After all, before Sparkle came along, I felt like I was Hamtaro's 'Special Girl'. I mean, besides from Oxnard and Boss, Hamtaro always came to **moi **for problems and I was always there! After all, who helped Hamtaro fill in for Elder Ham as Santa last year? And what about Pashmina's birthday? Wasn't I zee one zhat helped Hamtaro solve Howdy and Dexter's present issues? And zhat Spat-vs-Harmony-love-vs-hate incident? Zhat was **me** who helped out, not her! We were like best friends!"

Bijou knew that what she felt for Hamtaro was no ordinary crush. She liked him--alot. "I wish I could tell him how I feel...before Sparkle does. Zhen she could leave me alone!" Bijou whispered to herself. Shestrongly suspected that Sparkle had a thing for Hamtaro as well...and wanted to let him know before she did.

"Then tell him."

Bijou squealed and whirled around. Her heart thudded against her chest and her eyes were wide. Who was **that**?

It was Stan.

"H-How much d-did y-you hear?" Bijou whimpered out, her cheeks burning. Stan shrugged, grinning. "Enough." he chuckled. Bijou knew he meant pretty much everything. She blushed even harder. Stan then sighed.

"Look Bij, I'm telling you this as a friend: Tell Hamtaro you like him! Just because Sparkle's crushing on him too, doesn't mean she should stop you!" Stan told her sincerely as he sat down next to her. "Besides, if you say it nice and clearly, the message might actually get through his thick red head!" he added with a smirk.

"But...what if he likes Sparkle? She eez so outgoing and interesting and beautiful and...everything I'm not. What kind of guy would like someone like me?" Bijou exclaimed miserably. "Girl, you are **so** much prettier than Sparkle'll ever be! You just have **no **idea how many fans you got out there! And besides, those fans of yours are closer than you think.." Stan told her.

"Excuse moi?" Bijou looked at him in shock. "I'm serious! The other day when you girls were cruising around town, guys kept eyeing you as you passed by. Didn't you notice?" Stan said.

"Well...no. I thought zhey were looking at how cute Penelope was. Besides, I wasn't paying much attention...say! How did you know zhey were looking at me? Eet was just me and zee girls walking! Were you **following** us?" Bijou eyed Stan suspiciously.

Stan froze. "Uhhh...is that Sandy calling me? **Gotta go!**" he bolted out of his spot on the grass. But before he left, he turned around. "Give my advice some thought, eh?" he asked. "Sure!" Bijou smiled. And then he left.

Bijou giggled. She never knew Stan had such a sensitive side!

* * *

§ 

**A/N: Wow! That didn't take long! Anywho, I hope you review! And chapter 7 is on the works as we speak...well, as I speak! It'll come ASAP. For now, please review and tell me what you think!**

**HamtaroxBijou forever!**

**Crystalgurl101**


	2. Getting What She Wants

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! It was only the first chapter, and I already feel special! YAY! And your reward: Chapter 2! And it's in Sparkle's POV.**

§

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting What She Wants

Exhaling deeply, I threw myself onto my pink sofa in my cage--er I mean, my pretty ham-mansion! Eww! Did I just say "cage?" I've been hanging with those Ham-Hams too long! I scrunched my nose in disgust. Speaking of the Ham-Hams...

_Dear Diary,_

_Ugh! I just spend another day with those second-class-wierdo-pests, the Ham-Hams! They are so annoying! Not to mention boring! The only things that lighten up the place are my stories of my travels and--of course--my beautiful face! But then again, I always light up a room!_

_I mean, seriously, these hamsters are so impressed with everything I do. Shopping in Paris. Walking down the streets of New York in a diamond carrier. Cruise ships. Cellphones. It's like they've never done it before! It was so shocking, it scared me! _

_The most exciting things they've done are go to museums, zoos, carnivals, attending a wedding, and a hot-balloon ride. Pfft! I'm **beyond **that kindergarten stuff! But I pretended to be interested...which you would think was hard! But since I'm a Grammy Award actress, it was a sitch!_

_I was watching that cutie again. You know? Hamtaro. I don't know **how **it started! But when I first met him and those other pain-in-the-rear hamsters, I just plain hated him! But after me and Glitter left their town, I couldn't stop thinking about him! He was so intriguing! So cheerful! So different form other guys I've met. And not to mention cute! He treats me .like a normal girl. And in his way, it's kinda flattering! When I returned, I was **dying **to see him! _

_So now, I have a crush on him. For me, it's always easy to pick out a guy and make him "Sparkle's Boyfriend". And trust me, in the normal-people's world, that is an HONOR! But Hamtaro isn't so easy to take. Wanna know why? Only one word can answer that:_

_Bijou._

_Ugh! I hate her SO much! She is **so **annoying with her last-season blue ribbons and that slutty french accent! It makes the guys go crazy! I don't know what that Boss-guy sees in her! She's nothing but a useless whore! She thinks she's so cute, always looking at herself in the mirrors, and that she's princess of the castle! Well, guess what? If anyone's gonna be princess around here, it's gonna be **me**!_

_And being princess means getting what you want. And what I want right now is Hamtaro. But that goody-goody Bijou wants him too. It's so annoyingly obvious that she likes him! I mean, even Penelope knows it--and she's a toddler! But Bijou doesn't call the shots here. I do! _

_Hamtaro always ticks me off when I either see him with Bijou or if he's talking about her. Oooh! How **dare **she! Does she know who I am? I am Sparkle! Nobody messes with me! Which is exactly why I'm gonna win Hamtaro over! I'm going to show that bitch who's she's competing against and crush every bone in her little shrimpy body._

_I know. It all sounds shallow. _

_So sue me!_

_Sparkle_

(**A/N: One word: EEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**)

§

"Hamtaro!"

"Oh hey, Sparkle!"

I flashed my best smile as I approached Hamtaro the very next morning. The Ham-Hams were all playing outside since today was a perfect day. But it was perfect for me too...and I'm not talking about the weather!

Just then, I saw that french girl, Bijou over Hamtaro's shoulder. She had a defeated look on her face. Apparently, I had gotten to Hamtaro before she did. **Ha!**

"Hamtaro, I need to ask you something **veeeerryyy **important! Can we be alone?" I cooed sweetly, but rather loudly, giving Bijou a "try-to-beat-me-**now**!" smirk. Bijou looked like she wanted to punch me. "Sure Sparkle!" Hamtaro smiled, not noticing me flashing dirty looks to Bijou. I took his paw and led him to a clearing not too far away from here.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw the other hamsters stare at me. Crystal, Sandy and Pashmina, I think that's their names, glanced at Bijou. I guess they know Bijou's secret as well. Oh well. Who cares! Cause it's soonnot gonna be their problem..!

§ _Bijou... _§

Ooh! Now I was **really **going to crack! Sparkle was at eet again! But this time, Sandy, Crystaland Pashmina were giving me worried looks. I gaped at Hamtaro as he left me for Sparkle. What eez eet zhat eez more important zhan what I wanted? I wanted to walk up to Hamtaro and have a nice chat with him...maybe even tell him how I felt.

Then, I saw Boss. I knew he had a crush on moi, but I wanted to break eet to him zhat Hamtaro was zee one zhat I wanted. Boss was indeed very sweet, and I loved him, but like a big brozzer.

"Hey. You okay?" Stan placed a paw on my shoulder. I smiled weakly at him and nodded. "Of course! I mean, it's just one discussion. How bad could eet be?" I answered. But inside, I was worried to death. According to the look Sparkle gave me just seconds ago, I had the gut feeling zhis "discussion" was different.

After Hamtaro and Sparkle, I pretended to keep playing with my hair ribbons. As I looked into my mirror, I could hear my conscience talking to me again. _Go follow zhem! _it told me. I frowned. I wanted to, but...I didn't want to be nosy. _Zhis eez Sparkle we're talking about! _the little voice must have heard what I thought. _I mean, how many times has Sparkle interrupted you? _

Okay, now my conscience had a point! Hopping to my feet, I slipped into the bushes and went in zee direction Hamtaro had disappeared into. As I ticki-tickied past more thick bushes, I thought about Hamtaro. Everyday, I wondered if Hamtaro liked me as I friend, or as more zhan a friend.

Or did he like Sparkle? After all, she was pretty and fascinating with her stories. But I thought of all zee times I had spent with Hamtaro. Some made me believe zhat Hamtaro did truly like me. Ozzers made me think I was just anozzer friend to Hamtaro.

Finally, I heard faint voices. I stopped. I had reached a familiar clearing. I peeked through some bushes to see Sparkle standing rather close to Hamtaro.

"So...have you been here before?" Sparkle asked sweetly. It sickened me! "I think so! But Sandy and Maxwell have been here alot! Probably to go on one of those 'date' things." Hamtaro replied. "Right. Sandy told me alot about that! They're both **so **lucky they're boy-ham and girl-ham!" Sparkle sighed dreamily, staring into the sunshine. Hamtaro looked at her then at the sky. "Yeah." he replied. I bit my lip, not liking the sound of this.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hamtaro turned back to Sparkle. "Oh yeah! Listen, Hamtaro. What I'm about to tell you must not be discussed with the other hamsters, unless I say it's okay." Sparkle told him. "Uhh, sure! So what is it?" Hamtaro smiled that smile he always used to give me. "Well, th-the thing is...Hamtaro...I..I..really like you!"

I froze. My body functions could no longer work. **What **did she just say?

"Really? I like you too, Sparkle!" Hamtaro replied with that cute naive look on his face. Sparkle gave him a "how-dense-could-this-guy-be?" look. "No, I mean, I like-**like** you! You know, like I want you as more than just a friend. Hamtaro?" Sparkle looked deeply into his eyes, edging closer to Hamtaro's body. "I think I love you. And...and I want you to be my boyfriend!"

Then, Sparkle threw herself onto Hamtaro and kissed him full on the lips. Her arms were wrapped around Hamtaro's shoulders and she was practically leaning on him for support. Hamtaro's blue eyes widened in shock. Then, they sank into a close. He wrapped his arms around her.

As I watched Sparkle take Hamtaro away from me, I felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach. All the air was sucked out of my lungs. I felt light-headed and nautious. I couldn't believe this! Hamtaro was **kissing **her back! But I thought he liked **me**! I thought** I **would end up with zee kiss in zee end! But I guess I was wrong. He loved Sparkle.

Tears threatened to escape my eyes. I let them fall. Sparkle. I wanted to **kill **her! I HATE HER!

I stood up from my spot and ran. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. Just as long as I **never** saw them again...

§

When I slightly opened my eyes, I saw a flash of white fur with a hint of blue. I mentally smirked. Bijou had seen me kiss Hamtaro.

I had won.

_Take **that**, Bijou!_

§

**A/N: Ooooh! That Sparkle! She's such a slut! So whatcha think? Stay tuned and review for Hamtaro's answer!**

**Well, that's all for now!**

**Luv and kisses,**

**Crystalgurl101**


	3. Hamtaro's Decision

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but thank you for those who were patient with me. I had some writer's block, but I finally made through it!**

**Here's Chapter 3! This time, we're going to see Hamtaro's side of the story...**

§

* * *

Chapter 3: Hamtaro's Decision

§ _Hamtaro... _§

"Sparkle, wait!" I suddenly pulled away from Sparkle's kiss. "What is it, Hamtaro?" Sparle asked me sweetly. "I...I...It's just that...I gotta go!" I pushed her away and ran. I couldn't believe it! Sparkle just kissed me! What the hell for? I didn't like her!

My body trembled and my own two feet could barely keep me standing. I was hot, sweaty, breathless, numb, shocked and shaky. Thoughts ran through my head as I ran.

What would Bijou think if she ever found out? I knew that I would blow my chances with her if she thought Sparkle and I were a couple. But that's not what I want!

Sparkle is a friend and nothing else. She was indeed pretty, smart, and told amazing stories, but she wasn't girlfriend material. At least not **my **girlfriend material! I wanted Bijou.

I blushed at the thought of it. Boss would be pissed if he ever found out, but I couldn't help it! After being Bijou's friend for so long, I found myself attracted to her. She was so cute with her little white pigtails, blue ribbons and french accent. Bijou was so nice, funny, helpful, and unlike Sparkle, a beautiful person inside and out.

But lately, I couldn't stop thinking about her though. Whenever I was around her, I got a funny feeling in my stomach. I got nervous and sweaty if she was close to me. Sometimes, I would even stutter! That wasn't like me! I never acted like that around Sandy, Crystal or Pashmina. But Bijou...forget it! I was a nervous wreck.

But I knew she only thought of me as a friend. After all, she seemed to like Boss very much. Pain burst from my heart and stung my bloodstream when I saw them together. It was really creepy! But all I want is for Bijou to be happy. So I hope she's not upset when she finds out Sparkle kissed me. Speaking of Sparkle...

Ugh! What was I going to do with **her? **

I found myself running straight home. Laura took three long hours to get home, but I killed the time by just lying on my back in my cage, staring out into space. I was still as a stone, but my mind was running faster than a roller coaster going downhill.

"Hey, Hamtaro!"

My muscles were kind of stiff from all the lazing around when Laura came home. "What's wrong, little guy? " For some reason, the girl knew I felt miserable. Maybe it was a hamster-and-owner thing. "Ya' hungry? Tired? Girl trouble?"

**WHAT! **

"Just kidding!" Laura giggled. "Hamsters don't **have **love problems! That's intellectually impossible!"

That's what **you **think!

"Anywho, guess what, Hamtaro? Me and Kana saw Travis and he..."

I really wanted to listen to Laura's "fascinating" stories right now, but my mind was too caught up on my own issues. So, I put on a smile and pretended to understand--**yeah right!**

§

_"Yoo-hoo! Hamtaro?" I looked around. Where was she?_

_I was aimlessly wandering an empty dirt road, searching for Bijou. I kept hearing her voice, but couldn't find her. She sounded so close, yet so far away! _

_Finally, I found her on the peak of a grass hill. Finally! Some color! Staring down at some dull dirt was gets old to the eyes, you know!_

_"Bij! Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere!"_

_"Tee hee! Silly Hamtaro! I was here zee whole time!" Bijou giggled. __"Come get moi, Hamtaro!" _

_I smiled. I ran up the hill, eyeing the way the wind caressed Bijou's hair. Her emerald eyes shimmered in the sunlight. Her perfect fur gleamed in her aura. Her smile lit her face and enlightened my soul. Almost...there..!_

_"Hey, Hamtaro!" a familiar voice purred. Suddenly, I felt myself jolt to a stop. Sparkle came into view. Her eyes bored into mine. She smiled sexily. __"There you are, you cute little thing you!" _

_Then, she kissed me. My eyes widened in surpise. From over her shoulder, I saw Bijou's face fall. My heart crumbled. I never saw her look so sad before, even sadder than the time I accidentaly used her ribbon as a blindfold._

_I pushed myself to break away from Sparkle. But the problem was...**I COULDN'T! **I struggled to escape Sparkle's lip lock, but it didn't help. She was too strong. Like something was forcing me unto her! "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I wanted to scream, but my lips were stuck to hers! I was helpless._

_"BIJOU, HELP ME! HELP ME, BIJOU. PLEASE!" I begged mentally, as if I wanted her to hear me. But instead I saw tears stream down her face. Her lower lip began to tremble. She turned and ran, crying. Then she was gone. _

_"NO! Bijou, come back! Come back Bijou! I love **you**, not Sparkle!" my heart tempted to say, but it was no use. I shut my eyes tightly tight and my mind screamed._

_"GET ME OUT OF HEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

§

**"AAAAAHHHH!"** I jolted awake, sweating and panting. "...what time is it?"

"3:24 a.m." was what the red numbers said on Laura's alarm clock. Laura was still fast asleep in her bed.

Okay...that was a wierd dream!

"Aarrrgh!" I groaned and threw my face into the wood sheddings pile known as my pillow. What's going on with me? Why am I all of a sudden entangled in Bijou and Sparkle? _Just get some sleep, Hamtaro! Get some sleep!_ I told myself urgently. So, I tried.

§_ Fifty minutes later... _§

I toss and turn myself to sleep.

§

"**Yeesh!** Creepy!" Oxnard shuddered. Me and Oxy were walking down the park the next morning. Besides, I didn't exactly feel like going to the clubhouse after my mere three hours of shut-eye last night!

"I know! And the worst part is I don't like Sparkle the way she likes **me!**" I sighed. "Yeah, but you know I'm here for you, man!" Oxnard frowned, patting my shoulder. I smiled weakly.

"But what am I gonna do? I thought crushing on Bijou without Boss finding out was hard enough! Now I have to deal with someone **else **liking me!" I whined, without stiffling out a yawn first. "I'm in the middle of a love **rectangle!**"

"Dump Sparkle, **duh!**"

"AAAAHHHH!" Oxy and I whirled around. "DON'T MESS WITH ME, I KNOW TAI-QUAN-DO!" Oxnard blurted out, swinging his arms wildly. "Yea, and I've seen them!" Stan added with a smirk. He was laying on a tree trunk, his arms folded across his chest.

"How long have you been standing there? And what are you talking about Stan? " I demanded. "Okay, I have been asked that too many times this week! And what I mean is tell Sparkle off, and sweep Bijou off her feet! Need any more hints?" he said.

"But...I'm not good at breaking girls' hearts!" I protested. "Oh trust me. You're better at it than you think!" Stan muttered with an "I-know-something-you-don't-know" look.

"Stan, you know something I don't know. What is it?" I asked. "Stan's right, Hamtaro. You're harsher than you think you are!" Oxnard stated with a wince.

"What...what are you talking about?" I looked at them both. "Okay...after you left with Sparkle yesterday, Bijou kind of...she kinda followed you two and spied on you." Oxnard began. My eyes widened. On no, she did not...tell me she didn't..!

"Upupup! Don't panic just yet! When she came back, she was all tear-stained and miserable. Apperantly, you and Sparkle had a little something-something goin' on! So spill!" Stan exclaimed.

I was speechless. "...Ohhh shit!" I moaned, rubbing my temples. "Hamtaarooo...?" Stan urged.

"Okay..."

I spilled the beans.

When I was done, Oxnard and Stan were paler than I was when Sparkle kissed me.

"You **kissed **her? YOU PUTRID ANIMAL!" Stan hissed. "WHAT! It wasn't me! I swear! How many times do I have to say 'I DID NOT KISS THE DAMN GIRL, SHE KISSED **ME!**' HUH? How many freaking damn times must I say that?" I exploded, pissed off. Stan backed off. "Whooaaa, Ham-dude! Cool your jets!" he warned. I sighed and apologized. He nodded.

"Soo, what are you going to do, Hamtaro?" Oxy asked me. I sighed. I had no other option. "I don't like Sparkle, so I'm going to take your advice and dump her, Stan." I declared. "Good! I'll come with!" Stan winked. "And I'll wish you luck, see ya!" Oxnard was about to leave when I grabbed his shoulder. "Oxy!" I begged. "Okayokayokay! I'll join you!" he gave in to my pout.

I smiled in triumph and walked to the clubhouse.

_Note To Self: When in love, girls are more complicated than you think..._

_And why do I have to be so darn attractive?_

* * *

§ 

**A/N: Finally! I'm done! Sorry for the long wait. But now that I know what I'm doing again, I'll update sooner! In the meantime, please review! **

**Next Time: There's some Bijou/Sparkle competition! It's all friendly stuff though--NOT!**

**Please review!**

**Crystalgurl101, over and out!**


	4. So Much For Friendly Competition!

**A/N: Hiiiiiiii! OMG, I'm sooo HYPER today! O.o **

**Here's chappie...what is it...4? Yup, 4! And BTW, things get seriously U-G-L-Y between Bijou and Sparkle! HOLY SHIT! I just spoiled it! Damn you, CG101. DAMN YOU! **

**Okay, here you go.**

♥

* * *

Chapter 4: So Much For "Friendly Competition!"

"Hiii, Biiijoooouuuu!"

The voice sent chills down Bijou's spine and raised her fur with anger. Her eyes could've turned blood-red as Sparkle strolled up from behind her. Both girls somehow ended up at the pond nearby the clubhouse. Bijou had decided if she moped in her cage all day, the Ham-Hams would surely come to see her. And she was **not **in the mood to see ANY-one!

Sparkle was swinging her hips as she strolled towards Bijou, causing every guy she passed by start to drool. Bijou almost threw up her breakfast...if she even had any! The french girl stood up, and wiped the tears before Sparkle could see them.

"What do **you **want, Sparkle?" Bijou's voice was so cold, it surprised her. "Bijou! Now there's no use for such harsh voice tones!" Sparkle gasped in a fake voice._ Fake. Just like her. _Bijou thought. "I'll ask you again Sparkle. **What **do you want?" Bijou demanded, her voice still low and deadly.

"Well now, that you asked, I'm here to tell you some wonderful news!" Sparkle squealed. Bijou was pretty sure what it was. "I told Hamtaro I liked him yesterday!" That air-sucked-out-of-my-stomach feeling came back. Sparkle came to her face. "Just wanted to let **you **know first!"

"And...and what did he say?" she asked weakly. Bijou never **did **figure out his response. "What do you think? It's so obvious that the perfect girl-ham for Hamtaro is someone smart, beautiful, talented, funny, irresistable, and knows how to keep him happy!" Sparkle smirked at Bijou.

"Everything **I **am, and **you're **not!"

"Excuser moi?" Bijou's cold voice rose. "Oh, don't give me that french crap, **Bi-jou!**" Sparkle snapped. They didn't know it, but hamsters passing by had started to gather around the arguing girls. By now, a crowd was surrounding them.

"It's so obvious you like him! But it's too bad Hamtaro loves **me! **You're nothing but his 'French Friend' so I suggest you give it up!" Bijou took a step forward, her body trembling with pure rage.

"Zee only reason guys like you so much eez because you're nozzing but a useless prostitute! You use boys like dolls and toss zhem away like trash! And how do you know Hamtaro likes you? Did he saaay anything?"

Sparkle glared at her. "Look who's talking! All you do is seduce guys with your stupid french attitude, your stupid accent, your stupid hair, your stupid ribbons and your stupid girly-girliness! You are such a priss! What guys want these days are real women, not little kindergarten wannabees!"

That's where she cracked. Bijou let out a scream of rage and attacked. She slammed Sparkle to the ground. The crowd exploded into sounds of **"OHHHHHHHHHHH'S!"** Sparkle let out a frightened squeal. **"SHUT UP,YOU LITTLE SLUT!" **Bijou bitch-slapped her. Fury took over Sparkle's soul. Nobody bitch-slapped Sparkle and got away with it!

Sparkle screamed and kicked Bijou off of her. She pounced on Bijou and started to pull at her pigtails. Tears of pain sprung into Bijou's eyes. She grabbed Sparkle's hair and pulled them as close to the floor as she could possibly go. They started to roll around the ground, punching, scratching, screaming, and cursing anomynous rated R words at one another.

The crowd went wild. Some hamsters sreamed out, **"CAAAAAAAT FIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" **to attract their friends. The louder they got, the more hamsters piled up to watch the fight. They scurried up in the trees to get a bird's eye view. Others spread out from the ground.

Bijou slapped Sparkle to distract her. Then, she rolled away from her and started punching her like there was no tomorrow. "Daaaammmn! That french girl's beating the crap out of her!" a hamster screamed out. "I **know!**" another cried. Bijou payed no mind. She was too busy getting revenge. And damn, it felt good!

♥ _About a moment ago... _♥

"GUYS!GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYS**GUUUUUUUUYYYYYYSSSSSSS!**" Howdy and Dexter burst through the door, out of breath. "What is it?" Boss asked, looking up. The two boys had just interrupted the peace and quietness of the clubhouse with the sound of the door slamming open.

"_Pants_...Cat...fight..._pant_...by the...pond!" Howdy choked out. "What! A cat fight?" Panda seemed interested. So did everyone else. "So, what about it?" Pashmina asked. "No...you don't get it! Bijou..._pants..._Bijou and Sparkle are there!" Dexter blurted out. "Bijou and Sparkle?" the Ham-Hams chorused.

"No way...that means they have front row seats!" Crystal smiled. "Where are they?" Cappy squealed. "By the pond!" By now, Howdy and Dexter had caught their breaths.

"We heard that the two girls who are fighting are screaming shit at each other!" Howdy added. "Oh my God! Let's go before they start fist-fighting! We could use a juicy cat fight!" Sandy suggested excitedly.

"Wait! What about Hamtaro, Stan and Oxnard? They're not here yet!" Pashmina exclaimed. "I'm sure they're at the fight. The crowd is getting bigger and bigger by the minute!" Dexter pointed out.

"In that case, let's see the fight! I'm sure Bijou and Sparkle can tell us who's fighting who when we get there!" Sandy squealed as they ran out. (**A/N: Well aren't YOU in for a surprise! --.--' **)

♥ _Outside... _♥

"What's with the crowd? They're blocking our way to the clubhouse!" Stan complained as he, Hamtaro and Oxnard saw a huge crowd of hamsters come into view not too far ahead of them. "Whoa, they sure are going crazy!" Oxnard winced at the screams shattering into his ears. "Obviously, something big is going on!" Hamtaro piped up.

"Stan!" the boys whirled around to see the Ham-Hams. "Oh Crys! What's up?" Stan smiled and high-fived Crystal as she caught up to them. "Any idea what the heke they're yelling about?" Hamtaro pointed behind him. "Yeah, there's a cat fight! Probably the biggest one of the year!" Sandy answered.

**"GET HER, FRENCH GIRL!"**

"FRENCH GIRL!" the gang repeated. "That did not sound good!" Pashmina squeaked out quietly. They ran towards the crowd.

"Ow!"

"Excuse me...ow...e-excuse me...EXCUSE ME, DAMNIT!"

"OUCHICHI!"

"Hey kid, move your ass!"

"Watch the foot, ham-dude! I just got a pedicure!"

"HEY! No pushing!"

"Move it! My friend's in there!"

After a few minutes of pushing, shoving and squeezing through the stubborn-ass crowd, the Ham-Hams got one hell of a surprise. Bijou and Sparkle were on top of each other, practically clawing at each other's eyes!

"BIJOU! SPARKLE! STOP IT!" Crystal yelled. Hamtaro, Stan and Boss jumped into the fight and eventually pulled the girls out of each other's grasp.

"Girls! Girls! Girls! Cut it out! Now, what is going on?" Boss demanded. The crowd hushed down. "Alright, alright, peoples! Nothing to see here!" Pashmina tried to wave them away. They didn't move.

**"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" **Sandy and Crystal threatened. They fled.

"Bij, what happened?" Stan asked Bijou. He was holding back Bijou, Hamtaro was holding back Sparkle and Boss was in the middle in case one of them tried to massacre the other.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! SHE STOLE ZEE ONLY PERSON I EVER LOVED!" Bijou screeched, struggling to get free from Stan's strong grasp. Crystal helped him hold her down. "Bij! Bij, relax!" Crystal soothed.

"Ohh, Hamtaro!" Sparkle started to sob on Hamtaro's chest. "Hamtaro, she tried to kill me! Bijou was the one who started the fight! I-I didn't take anything from her!" Bijou could see the fakeness in her voice.

"SHUT ZEE HELL UP, SPARKLE! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL ZEE ONLY REASON WE FOUGHT WAS BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO TELL ME ABOUT YOU AND HAMTARO'S RELATIONSHIP AND RUB EET IN MY FACE!" Bijou screamed. "YOU'RE NOZZING BUT A FAKE!"

"WHAT?" Hamtaro was shocked. Sparkle was lying about him and her?

Tears started to brim the corners of Bijou's eyes. She pushed Stan and Crystal off of her. "Well, guess what? You win." Bijou pulled off the two blue ribbons in her hair. "Here are zee ribbons you gave me for my birthday, Hamtaro. Take zhem back...and give zhem to your new girl-ham!"

With tears streaming down her face, Bijou threw the ribbons on the floor, spun around and ran off.

"Bijou!"

* * *

♥ 

**A/N: OMG! Did you know I typed up this chappie in like, two days? Wow, I'm fast! Review please!**

**Crystalgurl101**


	5. Happily Ever After!

**A/N: Hey, you guys and girls. This is the grand finale to "She's Not My Girlfriend!" And you know how you all wanted Sparkle to die? Well...let's say she kinda got what she deserved!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro andAly and AJ's song "Rush." Ritsuko and Hollywood Records does.)**

♥

* * *

Chapter 5: Happily Ever After

The lonely female could hear thunder rumbling in the sky. She looked up to see clouds darkening the sky. Lighting was seen highlighting above her. Rain. The perfect way to describe her mood. Too tired to walk any further, Bijou fell on her knees and allowed the thunder to roar across the heavens.

_I might as well go home. Hamtaro will probably believe Sparkle and never want to see me again..._ Hot, salty tears seeped through her snow-white fur. Well, not exactly snow-white! Her cat fight with Sparkle had left her dusty, pained to the bone, tired and dirty.

Bijou started fixing herself seeing as which if Maria were to find her looking like crap, she would surely discover she had been out of the house. Now, she was complete, except for the stupid ribbons she had left behind with Hamtaro.

Bijou suddely burst into silent sobs, her face cradled in her paws. Just thinking about "His" name, brought so much numbness to her heart. Her soul was zapped with a powerful electric surge that stung her bloodstream in milliseconds. It was pain. Heartbreak. Rejection. Loneliness. Devastation. Her body trembled uncontrollably. She needed love.

No...love was what had gotten her into this mess. It was all His fault. She felt her own self grow dark. As if her world was transformed into a deep black hole. All because she thought of those two. Together.

Bijou stopped her crying and just sat there, silence filling the sound barrier. Her mind was blank. Hollow. Empty. Her thoughts blackened. She could no longer feel the itchy grass tickling her back. The warmth of her paws. Her pigtails brushing against her cheeks as the wind picked them up like leaves. She just lay there. In another world. Spaced off. Thinking of how her future would be cold and lonely without Him.

_Into your head, into your mind_

_Out of your soul, race through your veins_

_You can't escape. You can't escape._

"Bijou..." Bijou flinched. That voice. His damn voice was haunting her thoughts. The pitch of his voice was quiet and serious. It echoed through her soul. "Bijou..." It grew louder. Bijou stood up and shook Him off. "Bijou!" She felt a touch. **"AAAHH!" **Bijou whirled around.

_Into your life, into your dreams, _

_Out of the dark, sunlight again._

_You can't explain, you can't explain._

"Bijou, didn't you hear me the first time?" Hamtaro seemed concerned. Anger boiled inside Bijou. How dare he follow her! Didn't anyone understand she just wanted to be alone? Damn him!

Bijou gave him an icy look. "Go away, Hamtaro. You belong over there, with your beautiful new girlfriend and your beautiful new life with her!" she hissed, walking away.

"Bijou! She's not my girlfriend!"

_Can you feel it, can you feel it?_

_Rushing through your hair, rushing through your head?_

_Can you feel it, can you feel it?_

"What?" Bijou whirled around, shock spilled over her eyes. "She's not my girl-ham, Bijou! Sparkle lied to you. I don't love her." Hamtaro confessed.

_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over_

_Be every color that you are._

_Into the rush now, you don't have to know now_

_Know it all before you try._

Bijou was silent. Did she hear right? "I don't love Sparkle. She's a friend and nothing else to me. Bijou...you mean alot to me. You really do!" Redness washed over Hamtaro's cheeks. Bijou started to cry. "Oh Hamtaro..."

_It takes you to another place_

_Imagine everything you can._

_All the colors start to blend,_

_Your system overloads again..._

Bijou threw her arms around Hamtaro. "I am so sorry, Hamtaro! How could I get angry with you? I was such a jealous bitch! I was jealous that you loved Sparkle. I am **so **sorry! I should have never listened to her!" Bijou sobbed into Hamtaro chest.

"Bij...why would you be jealous?" Hamtaro was confused. "Because..."

_Can you feel it..?_

"Because..?"

"Because...I...I...lo-o...I..."

"You what, Bijou?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over_

_Be every color that you are_

_Into the rush now_

_You don't have to know now_

_Know it all before you try._

"You WHAT?" Hamtaro was shocked. "I..I love you Hamtaro. More zhan anyone I've ever known. All I've ever wanted was for you to know zhat. I love you." She said.

"Bijou...I love you too. All this time, I really loved you!" Hamtaro confessed. "You do?" Bijou trembled. Hamtaro nodded. Bijou spilled tears of joy. And did the one thing she had wished for so long.

_Don't let nodody tell you, (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Don't let nobody tell you, (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Slowly, Hamtaro melted in to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Bijou's waist. Bijou placed her paws around his strong shoulders. At that same time, the storm let loose. Thunder roared in their ears. The rain poured over the earth, soaking them. Lightning whipped across the sky.

_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over._

_Be every color that you are._

_(Give) into the rush now_

_You don't have to know how_

_Know it all before you try._

But it didn't matter anymore. They were together and that was all that mattered.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah..._

They broke apart...and smiled.

* * *

♥ _Epilogue... _♥ 

_After that precious moment, me and Hamtaro became official. When Boss found out, Hamtaro feared he would beat him to the ground. Instead, he accepted it. _

_Turns out, Boss discovered the love he felt for me wasn't the love I had for Hamtaro. He realized he loved me as a little sister. Someone who needed his protection. His care. His strong arms to catch me with. Me and Boss became "brother" and "sister."_

_Everyone else was supportive and couldn't be happier for us. And as for Sparkle? _

_Well...after we announced our big news, she stormed off, furious that she lost. But then was swooped off by an owl, dropped in a mud hole, tackled by a remote car, chased by four cats, stranded in a dead tree by the highway, fell off the branch and was run over by an SUV, never to be heard from again..._

_Okay, so that didn't really happen! But she **did **never return to the clubhouse, thank the Lord! _

_And me and Hamtaro? We're still going on with our lives, destined to be together... _

_Happily ever after!_

♥ _The End... _♥

* * *

**A/N: Aww! (sobs) It's finally over! Weeeeellllllll? What did YOU think?**


End file.
